Poison
by Allura1996
Summary: -Based off of my ZaDr poem-He left for years,but now he's back.He seems smarter now,I'll have to watch my self now... -I suck at summaries!- Edit: The sequel is now out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first ZaDr so, um... Be afraid? **

I never knew it would end this way... This series of confusing events... Now that I even think about it, it makes my head hurt. Anyway, lemmie tell you how things happened this way. My story.

It began on our second year of Midel Skool and, of course, Zim was in the same skool as I was. I still tried to prove that he's an alien, but somehow whenever I plan something, it fails. I'm still not giving up easily though. Anyway, I'm losing track here, so I'll continue. There was this girl, Lia. She invited every student to her party, but they had to get her a gift. I dunno if it was her birthday, but I knew exactly what Zim was thinking. He hated her. Let me tell you the reason. She was a brat, putting it mildly. She would always pick on Zim, but it was nothing compared to what I do. But still, he gets angery at her and starts yelling at her. She would always ignore him. Me? Well... She didn't really tease me or anything, but she would sometimes pick on me. Mostly saying that my head was big, which is not!

So, I knew he was gonna go to that party. Which meant I had to stop whatever he was planning. Luckily dad didn't know about my detentions (that were mostly Zim's fault) and he allowed me to go. I bought something cheap for her; a stuffed animal. Girls like that, right? It was only a small brown puppy with large black eyes. It looked kinda cute... I guess. After a while of wraping it, I rushed over to her house as fast as I could.  
>By the time I got there, there were at least hundreds of kids there. Before you ask, yes, she's rich. Typical large mansion, pool in the back, ect. So nothing really impressive. I walked in, almost instantly being pushed and bumped into other people. I lost the gift somewhere, but I didn't care. It had to have been at least a half hour before I actually found Zim. He was surrounded by people, which was unexpected of him.<p>

"Zim!" I called over the sound of the music that was playing. Sheesh, the music was so loud that I could barely hear myself. He turned to me as I started walking (which was more like shoving) my way towards him. "I know what you're doing and I will stop you!" Zim only smirked. "You probably will. But you will never defeat me Dib-stench."

"I know what you're thinking! Killing someone is not the answer!" I yelled. "You even hate her, so think of this as a favor." I was so close to punching him in the face, but then someone behind me pushed me. I fell forward towards Zim and then... Then...

My lips pressed onto his. His eyes grew in horror, probably I did too. He pushed me off, glared at me for a few seconds, then ran out, pushing and shoving people out of his way. Luckily, no one noticed. One of the few things about being an outcast, no one pays attention to you... Which can be a bad thing too at the same time I guess.

Then I quickly remembered that everyone that was here had to bring a gift. If Zim was here then... "Aw man..." I muttered. Sure, Zim probably snuck in, but why would he? He could've given Lia his weapon, disguised as a gift! I ran out of the room, then tried to find the room that had all those gifts. How many rooms did I go through just to find it again? I don't remember, but when I did get there, Lia was holding a box that looked like it was from Zim. There was a faint beeping noise coming from it.

"No!" I shouted, quickly taking the box from her and throwing out of the window. The box must've landed in the pool 'cuz next thing I saw was water flying up to the window... A few people too... "How...? Why...?" She stammered, looking out the window then back at me in horror. Finally, she sighed and looked back at me, her bright brown eyes softened. "Thank you."

"No problem." I muttered before taking off. "Wait! You're Dib, right?" I turned and nodded. "... Why'd you save me?"

"Hoestly," I began. "I have no clue." I actually knew why, so that Zim wouldn't have this victory. He won't have any victories while I'm alive! I turned and walked away. Zim... The whole event a few hours (was it hours?) ago played back in my mind. Quickly, I shook the thought out of my mind, then looked back up and saw him. He was sitting on the sidewalk, probably waiting for his robot, GIR I think his name was. He shot a look at me, narrowing his eyes. Then he started walking towards me.

"Let this be known to you filthy Dib-human. I will be leaving for a while, but when I return, I will make all of humanity feel the wrath of Zim."He said, but whispered when he was close enough for me, and only me, to hear him. The whisper made me shudder in fear. I hate to admit it, but I knew for a fact that he was stronger than me. He could probably rip me to shreds now... He then turned, and took off, leaving me there. Alone. With only my thoughts. It took me a minute or so to snap back into reality, and quickly and quietly running towards home.

**I'm not a huge ZaDr fan, but this has been stuck in my head for a while now and I just had to write it down. Please tell me if this sounds anything like Dib, because I really did try hard. So, anyway, R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another chapter! Hope you like!**

After a few years passed, I was eighteen now, but I wasn't gonna drop out of Hi Skool. No, that would be stupid, and it wouldn't look good if I was gonna be a paranormal investigator. Anyway, there was no signs of Zim, ever since that night. Only there was this one kid that was a little shorter than me, short black hair, blue eyes, and wore a black shirt with a bit of red around the sleeves, black pants and boots and had one of those backpack things that Zim's got, but when I asked him several times what it was, he said it was just a backpack and even took it off, then he called me weird. Eh, no big deal, I guess. Zim would never have took that thing off. He didn't act like Zim either. He was quiet, a little shy, but sometimes he does speak him mind when it was something important. Actually, the complete opposite of Zim.

Okay, I don't want to admit it, but I never did forget about Zim. I couldn't help it! The thought of him doing something horrible to planet Earth haunted my thoughts... And that cackling laugh of his. I still hate him. He could've at least tried to get rid of me one last time though...Oh, never mind that!  
>Today had to be the worse day of my life. Okay,maybe I'm overexagerating a little, but I was scared half to death. It was after skool and usually I was the last one to leave, so the skool was pretty empty. I was gonna go to the library to pick up some books, but that kid with Zim's backpack-like thing came up to me. "C-Can I talk to you for a minute?" He stammered, shuffling his feet. I gave him a weird look before nodding my head slowly.<p>

We ended up behind the skool, which was pretty empty. No one was around and it was quiet, except for on the other side of the building. Again, the kid was shuffling his feet. "You don't know who I am... Do you?" He muttered, but load enough for me to hear him. I small wave of guilt hit me, but nothing to worry about. I simply shook my head. Then I wondered; where is he going with this? That's when I found the answer. He came closer to me and looked up, getting pretty close to my face, then whispered, "I am your worst nightmare..."

I froze. Damn! Why here? Why did I have to be afraid now? Dammit! "Wh-When-?" I stammered, but I couldn't finish, even if I tried. "When did I get here?" Zim finished, tilting his head slightly. His voice had changed to what I was famillier with. I didn't reply, but he went on and aswered and started circling around me. "I got here a few months ago and believe me, it was difficult to seem like a different Earth-worm, but it aparantly worked." He said this with a smirk. Damn him... "I stayed hidden so I could learn how you humans behave at this stage in your life. I find it horribly disgusting." He hissed. I wasn't going to show my fear, not in front of him! I turned quickly, making him stop circling me.

"I don't know what you're planning Zim," I growled, glaring at him. He seemed to be amused for some reason. "But I'll find out and I'll stop you!" He smirked at this and whispered, "Zim doesn't think so Dib-stink." Then he turned and left. I could only grit my teeth in anger. How could I not continue to suspect him? How could he get this smart? I guess that means I'll have to watch myself now... He's gotten a lot smarter and which also means I'll have to think and plan better too... Dammit! Why did things like this always happen to me? What have I done wrong to deserve this? I sighed and decided to return home. Forget about the stupid books...

When I got there, I instantly went upstairs to my room. If Zim was really back, I had to warn this to the Swollen Eyeball Network. Unfortunately, when I got online, no one was there... Except one person. The name was new and I haven't seen it before. I clicked on the name and looked at their profile. Agent Extraterestrial... Don't tell me that Zim-... "Damn it..." I muttered. He's gotten real smart... I leaned back in my chair and groaned in frustration. It's official: life hates my guts...

The next few days were a nightmare. It was like a repeat of my Elementry Skool years, except I didn't even bother ranting about how Zim's an alien. Okay there, I admit it, I ranted. Happy? No one would believe me anyway... Zim also stayed pretty quiet too, back to acting like an actual normal kid. I almost thought that the whole event a few days ago didn't happen, that it was all a dream. Of course, I kept telling myself that it wasn't and Zim made sure of that too. Later today, I was gonna see what he was up to and go to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

***humming to Crawling by Linken Park*To lazy to say anything else. R&R please.^^**

After skool, I went home to get some of my stuff that I needed. Man, it really felt like my Elementry Skool years again... Anyway, I got everything that I needed; two cameras, cell phone, laptop, ect. Then I was off, but I grabbed something to snack on along the way. I heard Gaz mutter something like, "Not again..." or something like that.  
>By the time I got there, Zim probably just got there maybe a few minutes ago. Luckily, I hid at the side of his house, so he wouldn't see me. That and those stupid gnomes were still in his front yard... I watched him from the purple-tinted windows and got one of my cameras ready. Something that looked like a disk (well, it actually looked more like a tiny UFO, but the windows were tinted, so...) floated at the top of his head. "Take the disguise off." I could barely hear him command. With a flash of light casted down on him, his appearance quickly faded into something that looked so familiar. His antennae seemed longer than the last time I saw him, but that was probably my imagination. I raised the camera to take a picture, then something opened underneath me and I fell. My head hit the ground and everything went black.<p>

When I woke up, it took me a while to remember where I was and why I was here. The room was dimmly lit, and there was a crack in my glasses, so I could only really see out of one eye. When I sat up, my jacket was gone and my shirt was ripped. Then I saw Zim. "Filthy Earth-creature. Do you really think you were gonna get away with pictures of the all-mighty Zim?" I began to stand up, but then one of those stupid spider legs came out of that backpack thing of his. "Don't try to attack me Dib, or I'll rip you to shreds like the filthy Earth-cur you are." He called me a- Hell no! No one was gonna call Dib Membrane a dog and get away with it! (Dammit, he's making me speak in third person too!) I tackled him to the ground and was about to punch him, but then the other three of those legs came out and poked my back. I could tell he was tempted to dig them into me. Somehow, he managed to flip over and he grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"I warned you Dib..." He hissed, pointing all those spider legs at me and those bright ruby eyes glaring at me. Dammit... How do I get into these stupid situations? Today was not the day I was gonna die. Not anytime soon, but what could I do? Well... One solution came to me, and I know both of us will hate it, but I know it'll work. I really didn't want to do this... But it will save me. "Zim?"

"What?" He barked, pulling me closer. I gulped. If I had to do it, I had to do it now. I quickly pushed myself up and kissed him. He tenced up. I knew he would, but then he started to relax a bit. Why? Why in hell would he relax? I was actually tempted to touch his antennae, just to see how he would react, but he shoved me down the floor so hard that my head slammed against it. He backed away. "Get out..." He hissed, tossing my jacket at me. I stayed quiet for a moment, wondering what the hell I just did.

"Get out!" He shouted. I took off in a matter of seconds. Then, I realized when I was outside, all my cameras were gone and my laptop was broken. Oh well, it can be fixed easily... Damn his antennae... He probably heard me coming. I was only glad that tomarrow was the weekend; I needed it.

The next day, I kinda kept myself in my room. Twice... Twice I had kissed an alien and twice I have kissed a male alien. What the hell was wrong with me? Well... The first time was an accident and the second time it was the only way I could save my life. So... Maybe there wasn't something wrong with me. Maybe it was another one of Zim's stupid weaknesses. He probably doesn't even know what it is, and that's probably why he seems so afraid of it. Or maybe he's afraid of what he doesn't understand. Yeah... That could be it. I flipped onto my stomach and looked up at the celing. Just what is wrong with that alien's head? Or was his kind always like this?

Suddenly, for some reason, Zim crashes through my window, spider legs out and pointed toward me. I almost screamed, "What the hell?", but then he pinned me to the floor before I could say anything. Damn, he was a lot more stronger than I thought... "What do you want Zim?" I spat. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. For second I thought he was gonna kiss me... But I could tell that he was really pissed. "What have you done to me?" He growled.

***quickly writing the next chapter*I shall make you wait in suspence for bit. Heheh, but don't worry. I won't make you wait for long.**

** Dib: Why do you toture me?-_-**

** Why are you so hard to write?**

** Dib: How should I know? DX**

** R&R if you please!^^**

** Zim:Or Zim shall destroy you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! I'll try to make this chapter a bit more longer. *looks at previous chapters and whines*Normally I write longer than that... But I'm glad that you readers like it!^^**

"What have you done to me?" I only stared at him. What was he talking about? "Wh-"

"What have you done to Zim?" He shouted, slamming me down hard onto the floor and raising me back up, making me yelp. "Zim I don't-"

"You've poisoned me haven't you?"

"Excuse m-?"

"HAVEN'T YOU?" He slammed me back down on the floor. Once more, I yelped. "Zim! I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"

"The lip contact. You were trying to poison me. I've seen how humans act when they do that lip contact, and it won't work on the all-mighty Zim!" Lip contact? He was yelling about the kiss? What made him think it was poison? "What's that look for?" He snapped, raising me up to slam me back down. I wasn't going to let him do it again, so I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, making him fall with me. He quickly slammed his hands down to the ground, stopping himself, but our faces were just inches apart. He was frozen in fear. _In fear! _He was actually afraid! This made me chuckle, but I didn't dare to start laughing. I was lucky he didn't start killing me when I chuckled. Come on, how many aliens were afraid of being kissed? I mean, yeah, little kids (normally boys) were afraid of kisses, but aliens? Extraterrestrial beings who were supposed to be more superior than humans? I'm sorry, but it was funny to me.

...Then he started to get closer to me. Then it was my turn to freeze. What the hell was he thinking? Then again... I don't wanna know... But I do know that there is no way in hell he was going to kiss me! And I won't kiss him a third time! No way in hell!... But I still didn't move. Stupid fear... It always comes at the worst of times... When his lips were just lightly touching mine, he stopped again. Okay, it's either that he actually want to kiss me, or he probably thinks that maybe if he kisses me, it'll be an antidote, but he's afraid to. This made me chuckle again, then I pressed my lips on his. Dammit to hell! This was the third time! Now there's gotta be something wrong with me!... But his muscles didn't tense up this time. They actually relaxed more, if that was possible. There was the sudden urge to pet his antennae again, but I won't. I know he'll kill me if I do that. Just what is space-boy thinking now?

He broke this kiss, and I expected him to look pissed, or even confused, but when I looked.. He looked upset about something. Or maybe he was just spacing out (no pun intended). I was so tempted to ask, "Zim? Are you all right?" but I wouldn't. I wouldn't show him that I cared for him. I hate him! I know I still hate him! "Why is your face red Dib-stink?" He asked, tilting his head. Wait... I was blushing? _Blushing! _Dammit! What is wrong with me? "...None of your business..." I muttered, looking away from him. He stood up and I sat up, wraping my arms loosely around my ankles... What do you do at a time like this? _I'd better do something. _I thought. The silence was beginning to feel awkward and I didn't like it.

"Zim-?" I turned my head to look up at him, but he was gone. I turned to my window, which I saw a glimpse of a black gloved hand leaving the window sill. Good... I felt a lot better when he left. Now I don't have to say anything... I went back to my bed and took out my repaired cell phone. I still kept in contact with Lia, espicially now when Zim returned. I was deciding whether or not I should call her. I sighed and decided against it. I'll visit her tomarrow...

I checked the Swollen Eyeball Network to see if this 'Agent Extraterrestrial' had done anything yet. They did, but now I'm starting to think that maybe this wasn't Zim. Maybe this was someone else, there would be no way Zim would join with SEN, even if he thought it would be a good advantage. I tried to find a way to get information on this guy, but I didn't get anything. Just who is this new agent?

**A/N: It's still short... TT^TT Waaah... Oh well, I updated, so be happy! XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Computer crashed, so I won't be able to update as much as I want, so please stay patient with me please! **

The whole event with Zim yesterday replayed over and over in my mind while I was walking over to Lia's place. It was driving me nuts too! Questions ran through my head while the whole event played over again. Just when I was about to rip my hair out from my head, I finally got to Lia's place. About damn time... I adjusted my glasses, walked up to the door and knocked. Her butler, Seb I believe his name is, answered it, as if he knew what time I was coming. He didn't look old, but he didn't look young either. I think he was somewhere in his thirties. "Good afternoon Mr. Membrane, are you here to see Miss Lia?" I was so tempted to say, 'No, I was here to look at the ghost frogs that were in the garden.' But instead, I said, "Yeah, where is she?"

"She's in her room." He said, opening the door wider, allowing me in. "I assume you know where it is?" I nodded. As you probably already guessed, I've been over here a few times already. The first few times, I got lost in the maze that is her house, but her butler always came out of nowhere and helped me out. It was creepy how he seemed to pop out of thin air, but then I got used to it. While I was walking down the hall, I heard Lia call for me in the kitchen. "Dib, I'm in here!" I sighed slightly and went into the kitchen. "Sorry about Seb, but I was in my room when he checked up on me!" She was still wearing her PJs. An over-sized shirt, PJ pants and pink fuzzy bunny slippers were on her feet. She was also carrying a cup of coffee in her hands, which would explain the coffee smell in the room. "So, what's so important?"

"Well, uh... It seems that Zim-" Her eyes widened at the mention of his name. "Has returned." She put her coffee down and turned to me. "When?"

"Well, he's actually been here for a few days now..."

"And you didn't tell me?" She shouted, making wince slightly. "You don't understand! I had to see if I could find out what he's planning to do and try to stop him beforehand!" I said, raising my hands up defencively. She huffed and placed a hand on her hip. "Still could've told me..." She muttered. I sighed and adjusted my glasses again. People still don't understand how my brain works yet... "Look, I'm sorry, but at least now I'm telling you."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Go alien hunting with you?" I huffed and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. I need to fix them when I go back home; it keeps sliding everywhere... "Just keep your windows and doors locked and if you suspect anything call me." She nodded and picked up her coffee back up. "Okay... Thanks, I guess." I knew what she was really thinking. She wanted me to stay and be a gaurd dog for her, but one: I can't and won't and two: then Zim would probably kill us both. Whatever is going in his head currently, it can be anything but good. It also came to my attention that she likes me. You not the 'like' like, but the _like _like. But, I don't feel the same for her, but it's either she can't take a hint or she's determined to try to get me. Honestly, it's driving me crazy...

"Thanks though, for your help." I looked over at her. I didn't realize that I was staring at basically nothing. "I feel safer when you're here and keeping that monster away from me." I had to bite the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from saying, 'Do _not _call him a monster! _I _am the only one that calls him the names.' I cleared my throat. "No problem." She smiled and put her hand over her mouth, which meant she was trying to keep from laughing or giggling, which also meant that I was probably blushing, lightly too... "Well, I should probably get going..." She gave a small nod and looked a bit disapointed, but she also seemed to understand. I turned and left.

Damnit! Trying to get information on someone, espicially in the SEN, was hard as hell! I even called the other agents, but it was a total bust. I even tried hacking and even that didn't work! Whoever this Agent Extraterestrial is, their pretty smart. Who the hell are you and why are you trying to hide yourself? Then I got a call from the spoken agent. Quickly, I activated my voice morpher and turned the lights off so that it was dim in my room. Then I went back to my desk and activated the call.

_"Good afternoon Agent Mothman. I have noticed that you have been fairly determined to know me." _I cleared my throat and spoke into the voice morpher, "_That is correct. And, if it is all right to ask, why are you trying to hide yourself?"_

_ "I have my own reasons." _That made me grit my teeth in frustration. _"Very well then. Is it possible that I can try to meet up with you?" _I asked, trying to hide my frustration. _"Unaffermintive. Although, I will allow you to look at my profile on the SEN. That's all." _At least it's something. _"Why have you called me?" _I asked. _"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me. I have called you to tell you that there could be another of these Irkens that you know about in your town. I have found some evidence and they in your town alright. I thought it could help you. That's all." _Then the agent was off my screen. Another Irken? Are they working with Zim? And if they are what is their plan? There's no way that either one of them can get away with anything!

-Meanwhile...(Third POV)-

Zim was in the lower part of his base, his thoughts wandering to one thing to another. His craving for the Dib's poison started to grow, which only frustrated him. He's seen what humans become after when they are poisoned by another human. They start acting... Weird with each other and often times getting into trouble because of one another. They are almost alway seen with each other and they look upset when they leave. Zim didn't want this. Not at all. And espicially not with that horrible Dib-cur! Yet... All he wanted now... Was Dib... And his poison...


	6. Chapter 6

One... Horrible, horrible question ran through my head during skool. It haunted me, sent me chills down my spine, but I absolutely had to know. I wasn't going to ask him. Not at all. But how else was I gonna find out? Tak's ship only gives me very few facts about Irkens, including their history. So, whether I like it or not, I had to ask him after skool. So now, I have to wait impatiently for the last bell to ring.

-After skool...-

Everyone flooded out of the skool, as if they were running away from rabid racoons. Only me, Zim and a few other students were left in the building. It took me a while to find him, but he was in the library. Wait... _The library? _Why is he in there? He hates it there! Either way, I waited for him to come out. Which took about a half an hour or so. When he came out, I heard him grumbling in both English and probably in Irken. "Stupid human rita.. Doesn't make any sense... Cantalka..." His language was interesting, I'll admit that. I was curious to know more, but then he noticed me. "What do you want Dib?" He hissed, causing me to snap back into reality. "I, uh, came to ask you something." His expression softened, slightly. "What is it?"

"Um..." I began to stammer, not one sentece was clearly made. Why was this hard to ask? "Speak already human meat bag!" Zim snapped. "All right!" I sighed and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "H-How does, uh, your kind... Um..." He raised a brow. "Reproduce?" I waited for him to yell at me, yelling about how stupid the question was, but then I heard him snort. Wait.. What? Zim? Snort? How-? Then he started laughing. It wasn't his usual cackling laugh or any of his 'evil' ones. This was just a normal laugh. But what was so funny?

"I-I didn't know you h-had a sense of humor Dib-stink!" He said between his chuckles. Seriously, what was funny? He finally calmed down and sighed. "That's an easy one. We don't." Irkens don't...? But then how-? "You see, Irkens are created in 'factories' you could say. They are called hatcheries on Irk. Smeet that are ready to be trained will be realesed, but they are still dead when they are out. Only their PAK can bring them to life. Once it is on, then smeet will instantly awaken and fit for any training." Is this the truth? Is he telling me the truth? He must be, because, even he looked surprised from his own answer. Hm... That's actually really interesting, but how were Irken created before these hatcheries? "Why did you want to know Dib-stink?" Zim finally asked.

"I...I, uh, I'm not sure really..." I answered, truthfully. I was actually really glad that I got an answer. If I would've asked him years ago, he would've definately yelled and probably hit me countless times. Probably also shoot insults about my head too... "You're strange Dib..." He muttered. I instantly looked at him. No insult? No strage add-on to my name? Nothing? He just called me by my own name? "...Why are you looking at Zim like that?"

"Nothing. Nothing." He didn't even realize what he said! _Nothing! _"Is that all? Can you leave Zim alone now?" That's weird... He doesn't sound impatient... Normally when he says that, he's impatient, irritated, ect. Not this time. Actually, he kinda had a mono tone while we were talking... Was he okay? As if he read my mind, he said, "Zim has been busy, Dib. That's all." It still didn't make me feel any better, but I nodded. No insult again... "Why are you acting strange today Dib-stink?" I had to use all of my will power to prevent from chuckling out of relief. "I have my own reasons." I only said. He didn't look too happy about the answer. He punched my upper arm, which proved my point. I chuckled and decided to tease him a little. "I wouldn't hurt me too much if I were you." He raised a brow. "Or you won't have your poison anymore." His expression almost made me laugh... If he wasn't staring straight at me. Oh dear God, what is he thinking now?

"I don't know if it is actually poison," He whispered, coming close to my face. "But I swear by all Irk that I want more of it Dib." So... Has that been on his mind all this time? This 'poison' thing? I would explain it to him that it wasn't poison... If it wasn't funny how it scares him! But now, it's starting to scare me... "Zim, look. There is no poison. Humans don't have anything in their-"

"Lies! You humans do have poison, and I know it! It only works on certain humans, but Dib, I swear, I crave more of it!" Not once has he spoken in third perosn. He must be serious about this... And it's still scaring me. "There is no damn poison!" I spat. "There is damn poison!" Zim spat back, mocking me slightly. I gritted my teeth. He's still as stubborn as I remembered... "Zim, I'm telling you-"

"You can try to convince me Dib, but I'm not believing any word of it!" Damnit... I guess I shouldn't have let it go this far... Then he must've realized how close his face was to mine, because his expression softened. No.. Nononononono, not here! Not at skool! I grabbed onto his hands and tried to pull them off of me, but it was no use. "Dib...?"

"What?" I spat, still struggling. "... You're face is red again." Damnit! Why me? I just had to blush at the wrong times! What is wrong in my brain? "L-Let me go!" I stammered. Once he did I bolted out of the skool building. I never... _Ever _want that to happen again!

**A/N: *shakes head* Dib, Dib, Dib... You're so in denial... But that's what I would expect. I have a feeling that these two would probably kill me if they were-**

** Dib&Zim: *sneaking up behind me with weapons in their hands***

** *sees them and sighs* Anyways, you know what to do. R&R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

I was not willing to go to school the next day. Especially with Zim there, but I had no excuse. If I told dad that I wasn't feeling well, he would have me take some of his own 'scientific' medicine that he made. And most of them tasted _horrible_! So, to save myself from tasting that awful stuff, I'd rather be tortured with Zim's ignorance. "Hey!" Gaz snapped. "You've been out of it for a while now! You're acting weirder than normal." I sighed. "It's... Nothing."

"Yeah, whatever..." She muttered, returning to her hand-held game. I'm not sure if she meant that like she didn't believe me or that she really didn't care. Either way, I didn't bother asking anything else. We were walking to the bus stop, which luckily Zim doesn't ride on it. I wonder if he's claustrophobic... It would make sense. He's always in open space and he seems irritated whenever his little robot hugged him. Even his ship had enough room to fit at least three adult humans. The thought of him freaking out in a small, enclosed space, made me laugh, which caused Gaz to give me a look. "Okay..." She started, putting her GameSlave away. "Talk." She actually wants to listen to me? ... Was she all right? She punched me arm, which hurt. "Talk!"

"All right, all right!" I shouted, holding onto my arm that was punched. "I was just... Thinking." She crossed her arms. "About?" I can't believe she's actually listening! Is this a sign of an apocalypse? "About... Zim." I admitted. She sighed and took her GameSalave out. "Okay. Next time, warn me when you're thinking about your boyfriend." This made me stop and shoot her a look. _Boyfriend? _What was she saying? She knows that I hate Zim! How can she...? Well... Now that I think of it... Gah! No! It can't happen and it won't! even if I did like him, there would be no way that it would work! Absolutely no way! "Hey! You're gonna miss the bus! Pick up the pace!" Gaz's impatient voice snapped me back into reality. "Sorry!" I quickly caught up with her. I really, _really _did not want to go today...

What's with him today? Zim seemed to be... Avoiding me all day... Was it because of what happened yesterday? I began to feel like I was guilty about something, but I didn't understand why... During lunch, I walked up to his table. "... Hey." I greeted. He didn't answer. I sat down in front of him. "Zim, about yesterday-"

"Shut your filthy noise-hole Dib-stink..." He growled. It was so weird to see him like an actual human, but his voice still brought his normal alien image into my head. "I don't want to hear it..." I sighed. "Zim, just hear me out-" He got up and left his table. I could only sit and watch him go. Stupid, stupid guilt... Why does it always seem to soften you up, even when you absolutely hate someone? Especially when it's an alien? I sighed and got up to throw my tray away. I wasn't hungry anymore...

Damn! Guilt just doesn't go away, does it? Was it something I did yesterday that's causing him to do this? After skool, I found him behind the skool building, muttering something in his language. "Zim?" I asked. He turned quickly to me. "What do you want _Dib_?" He hissed. What do I say? I sighed and adjusted my glasses. "Look, Zim, if this was about yesterday-"

"Pathetic hyooman!" He barked, making me flinch. "Do you actually think I would be like this because of what happened the other day? The all-mighty Zim doesn't-" I stopped listening after that. He's given me thousands of these lectures, all were pretty similar. That, and I know he's lying. "Dib-human! Are you even listening?" He snapped. I sighed. "No, not really." I said bluntly. "But I've heard it thousands of times. Look, Zim-" He turned to leave again and what I did shocked both of us. I grabbed his arm and tried to tug him back where he was, but he didn't budge. "Don't leave when I'm talking to you." I growled. That surprised him even more! Shocked, maybe! "Let go of Zi-"

"No." He tried to pull himself free, but failed. There was only one thing that came into mind that would calm him down, but... I'm not sure how he would react afterwards... I took a chance, risk if you would rather call it that. I pulled him towards me and pulled him into a kiss...

**A/N: I just _had _to put Gaz in somewhere! So, yeah...^^ Wonder what happens in the next chapter... *evil smile* But, the rating is T so, I can't do too much, that will be saved for another (coughpossiblesequalcoughcough)**


	8. Chapter 8

At first, he struggled slightly. Probably because he was still mad with me. Then he finally calmed and wasn't tence anymore. Finally... He's not yelling at me anymore... Zim broke the kiss, but still remained close to my face. Oh dear God, what have I done this time...? I know that look in his eye and I didn't like it. Not one bit. "D... Dib...?" He muttered. This doesn't seem like a good sign... He slammed his lips onto mine, which sent me back against a wall. This was starting to scare me... But... I don't know, it's just... Not _that _scary anymore. But that thought scared me more. I looked up and saw one of his antennae sticking out of his wig. I reached up and tugged it slightly. He winced in pain slightly, but he didn't break the kiss. Then I began to pet his antennae, which caused a purr to come from his throat. It wasn't like a cat's purr, it was more like a... Like a... I dunno, but it didn't sound like a cat. He broke the kiss finally and rested his head against my shoulder. I don't know why, but this made me smile. Maybe it was the fact that I never saw Zim like this, how easily he could stop being his normal 'invader' self. He continued to purr while I petted his antennae. How was I gonna get outta here now? I stopped petting Zim's antennae for a minute, which made him shoot a look at me (man, if look could kill!). "I-I've, got to go..." I stammered, walking off. While doing so, Zim tilted his head at me, which probably meant that, once again, my face was turning red.

When I came home late, neither Gaz or dad asked where I was. Why would they? Gaz probably knew already and dad couldn't care any less. So, I didn;t even bother telling them where I was. I went straight to my room and logged onto the SEN. There were no new updates about the new agent yet, it currently said what they were studying currently, their location and a few pictures were seen, mostly just glimpes of Bigfoot or the Loch Ness monster, but they were most of the time blurry. I got some information from Agent Nessie that Agent Extraterrestrial was a girl, but other than that, I still barely have any information. I sighed in frustration and just about when I was gonna log off, the agent called me. Luck for me, my room was already dim and I had my voice-morpher close by, but it still made me jump in surprise. "_Agent Mothman! I apolojize for the sudden call-"_

_"Not at all." _I said. _"What is it?" _I heard her clear her throat before speaking, "_I have got the other Irken. She's with me currently. Could you meet me by Bloaty's? It would be best if it were in a dark ally." _So this other Irken was a she? This had to be interesting... "_Yes, I'll be there shortly." _I said. _"No, I want to meet a week from now." _I tilted my head, confused. _"Why?" _

_"I want to see if this Irken has any explainations. Is the a saticifying answer?" _I nodded, but then I remember that I had to speak. _"Yes, it's fine with me." _The agent turned. _"Good, I'll call you a week from now." _And with that, my screen went back to the SEN webpage. I blincked, surprised that the conversation was pretty short. She just said her piece and left! Or, erm... Logged off, but you know what I mean. I logged off, then went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

-Meanwhile...Zim's POV-

Zim does not understand. Why that stupid Earth-cur, Dib? Why, out of all the stupid, disgusting humans, him? My mission was more important! _MY_ mission! Zim's head hurts from thinking about this for hours. GIR is on the other side of the base, good for Zim... "Computer! Scan Zim's PAK for vireses!" The computer obeys. _"No vireses found_." Zim is even more confused now... We Irkens don't have any use for stupid emotions, other than hate, irritation and anger. Then again, back in Zim's smeet training, they never explained why... Zim's old comunicater to call the Tallest doesn't work anymore, but Zim doesn't care. I know the truth, and Zim will prove them wrong, but with the Dib-cur in the way, Zim cannot do anything right! My genius ideas don't come in my head much anymore, just the Dib and that stupid horrible hyooman poison! Hm... Wait... Maybe what the Dib said is true. Maybe humans don't really have poison, but then what was it? Zim demands to know! And the only way for Zim to know is to go to the Dib.

-The Next Day...(Dib's POV)-

No sign of Zim at all today. What's going on with him now? Dammit... Was it something I did again? I was not willing to make him feel any better, mostly because I didn't want to kiss him again. My thoughts were wandering from one thing to another, most had to do with the spoken Irken and Gaz didn't even bother asking anything. She probably already knew anyway. Although, after skool, when Gaz went off to go to this club (the members there were probably worse than what I can think) and when dad was at work, Zim was on the couch, remote in hand. He turned to me when the door opened. "Hello Dib-stink."

**A/N: And once more, I shall make you readers wait till the next **


	9. Chapter 9

I stood there for a while, mouth open in shock and surprise. Has he been here all this time? Why? He stod up. "Tell Zim something," he began, walking towards me. I didn't reply. "If humans do not have poison, then why is it that Zim acts the way I do lately?" How was I supposed to know how he's been acting? I've only seen him in skool (except the time when I tried to spy in his house, but you know that didn't turn out the way I wanted!). But I guess he means whenever he's around me. Now that I think of it... Maybe that's one of the reasons he's been avoiding me... Maybe-

"Answer Zim now!" Zim snapped. Damn, why do my thoughts wander off like that? "I don't know, okay?" I snapped back. I honestly didn't know why. I also didn't know why I have been telling Zim the truth either. Also, now that I think of it, he's been telling me the truth too. Zim gave me an odd look. Then I remembered that I've always given him some answers, one way or the other, and this was one of the very, very, _very_ rare times that I actually told someone that I didn't know something. "Are you lying?" I shook my head. He looked away and rubbed the stalk part of his antennae in thought. Huh... Maybe the tips and base of his antennae are the most sensitive parts of his antennae... "Then... There could be poison..." He murmured. "There is no poison! Humans don't have poison!"

"Then give me an explaination Dib!"

"I don't know how!" He grabbed the stalks and shut his eyes tight. "Stop saying that!" He shouted. I instantly softened... But I didn't know why. I've lately been feeling... Not quite myself you could say. "Stop saying what?" I asked. "Stop saying you don't know! You do know! You're just not telling me!" He's pissed, but surprisingly he's not attempting to kill me, so that's a good sign... I hope... "Zim I-I honestly don't-" He shot me a look. How could I explain this? I let my thought wander, looking for the answer, but only one kept popping up in my mind and I didn't like it. Not one bit... _Love_... The one thing that he absolutely hated. The way I know? Years ago, back in elementry and Midel skool, he would never come to skool on Valintine's Day, ever since Tak came up. I know once that I said that word, he would shoot those spider leg things at me. There was no chance that I would survive... "You wouldn't like the answer." I said as bluntly as I could. "Tell me..." He growled. "Zim, you won't-" He grabbed to collar of my shirt and those legs came out of his backpack thing.

"Tell me... _Now_." I gulped. This was just great. If I don't tell him, he will kill me and if I did tell him he would kill me! I sighed. I guess this was how I would die. He stiffened his antennae up to listen. I looked up at him, looked at the face of death and whispered, "_Love..."_ I turned my head away, waiting for him to stab me endlessly, shouting how stupid the answer was, how much he hated the sound of the word and, once again, shoot out insults at me. But instead the grip he had on my shirt loosened and he backed up slowly. I looked at him. His eyes were wide in fear and he looked like he was almost ready to run away. He shook his head slowly. "No... It can't be... I can't..." He muttered. He started to glance around, but he wouldn't look at me. Then he ran off. He pushed me out of the way, quickly turn on his disguise and ran out. I stood where I was and it took a moment to realize what just happened... "NO WAY!"

The next three days, I didn't see him at skool, nor outside. I was almost tepmted to go to his house and see what was going on, but the fourth day, he showed up, but it seemed like he didn't know me. Not at all. Then when I went to his house (his robot let me in) and snooped around the lower part, there was a machine that laid on the counter. I picked it up and turned it in my hands. Then I saw the planning on a piece of lined paper on the counter. I looked at it and read it as best as I could. What I read almost shocked me and almost brought tears to my eyes. Zim had erased everything about me from his mind...

The weekend came, which brings me here. I am waiting for Agent Extraterrestrial to show up and take me to their place. She said that she had enough information and thought if I could do anything to help out. She had called me yesterday and now I am waiting in the rain close by Bloaty's Pizza Hog for the agent to pop out. My thoughts, once again, were wandering. What did I do to deserve this? Why did an alien, for a moment or probably for a long time, love me? Did I ever love him? Or was it just all in my mind? "Gah! What the hel-?" A needle just went into my arm and someone had ahold of me. "Sorry, but I have to do this..." A voice whispers to me. Quickly everything fade to black and I fall alseep...

**A/N: Before you guys start pelting me with tomatoes, Zim did not fully forgot Dib! I would explain what happened, but that would spoil! You'll just have to wait in the next chapter!**

**GIR: R&R and get a free cyber piggy!XP**

**I feel bad for barely putting GIR in... So forevermore he shall be in mah awthah notes! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

I finally wake up, but my vision is blurred. I looked around and saw a blurred image of my glasses. I sit and and reach for them, then put them on. It takes a while, but soon my vision clears. I am in a dimmly lit place and so far everything looks so familier... But what is it? "Sorry about that," A voice says close. It sounds like a voice morpher... But it sounds... "I had to bring you here in order to show you what this really was about. I've had this game played for too long..." I look up. Standing just a few feet in front of me... Was Lia! She was holding the morpher to her mouth and a smile was on her face. "L-Lia? Your Agent Extra-"

"Yes, Dib. But that's not all." She says, removing the morpher. "There's more?" I choke. What was going on? She touches something on her wrist and then she starts to fade into something different... Green skin... Magenta eyes... Two long antennae... She's-! "It's about time that you knew the truth! I'm tired of waiting and I'm tired of this plan not working!" She spats. Waiting? For what? She shoots a claw at me and glares. "You... I've heard about you whenever Zim would make some stupid reports and complain about you..." She growls. "At first I thought of you as annoying, but as Zim went on and on with his complaints, I actually began to grow found of you. I escaped from the Tallest and came to Earth to meet and what I saw I was truely surprised. I wasn't expecting to see you like you were and... Something you humans call love..." Her voice trails off. How could this be happening to me now? "Anyway..." She begins again. "I told Zim if he would help me I would help him invade Earth. He hestitated, but then agreed. That little incident years ago? I was supposed to be in Zim's place, but the stupid human couldn't tell the difference and he bumped you to him. Ugh, I got an earful from Zim and he left."

"So... It was just a stupid accident?" She nods. This was a lot to take in, but what's going to happen now? "Tell me something," She starts, coming towards me. "What do you feel towards that defective Irken?" Something in my mind snaps finally. "Hey! I am the only one that calls him the names! **I** am the only one that can call him a monster, defective or whatever! Don't you _dare_ call him anything else..." Her eyes are wide, and she blinks a few times in surprise. "Well, then... That answers my quiestion..." She says, antennae lowering and looking disappointed. Now it got silent and one question popped into my head. "Did you tell Zim to erase me from his mind?" She looks at me, with a puzzled expression. "What? What are you talking about? Did he?" She didn't tell him? But what if she was lying? Then again, she could be telling the truth... "But how can I trust an Irken? In a way, I still didn't trust Zim, when it came to certain things. "He erased you from his mind?" I nod. "...Then we might have to find him, he could be leaving again!" Leaving? Something like my heart felt like it went into a dark abyess and there was no way of getting it back. _Zim can't leave... He just can't... Not again... _All of a sudden things start falling onto me (most ended up hitting my head) causing me to look up. I can barely make it out, but it looks like one of those spider leg things that Zim has... Hold on a minute! That _is _Zim's spider leg thing! He finally pokes his head out from the hole in the celing. "How did you-" Zim shoots a glare at her and drops down, pointing the spider legs at her. "I told you... _Never _touch the human." He growls. "Don't touch him, don't take matters into your own hands, don't show him who you really were. You broke those rules..."

"Well, I'm sorry my royal Tallest, but the truth had to be told!" She snaps. What the hell do I do? Do I say something? I don't wanna just sit here and let thing happen! "We couldn't let this human go off ignorant to everything that had happened!" Lia continues. Zim snarls at her. I try to stand up, but something is holding me down; I don't know what it is. "I don't care! I told you not to and you-"

"Why should I listen to you? You're a defective!" Their arguement continues and I try to find a way to get up. The yelling is starting to hurt my ears... There is more yelling, but I ignore it, I try to focus on trying to get myself free. There is a clasp on my anckle and I try to undo it. Zim must've heard. "You even chained him to the ground?" He snaps. I finally undo the clip and get up, realizing how sore I was. Whatever Lia gave me, it worked... Probably too well... I lean against the wall to help me balence. My mind is still a little fuzzy... I want to sleep again... "Dib...? Zim's voice is starting to fade, as I fall alseep once more...

I wake up in a bed. It's kinda soft and the blanket feels familier. I sit up. What happened? And where am I? "HIYA BIG HEAD!" A voice squeals behind me. That must be Zim's little robot, GIR. So, I'm at Zim's place? Why? After everything that had happened... Why would he take me in? "Gah! Get off!" I yelp when GIR tackled my head. "Master says that you need to sleep! So go night-night!" I can't help but to smile faintly. Mostly because GIR is kinda cute, in a weird way and also because... I dunno. I guess it's just the thought that Zim actually cared. Where was he anyway?

**Yay! I finally added GIR in here! Anyway, you know what you need to do!^^**


	11. Chapter 11

I stand up, slowly. GIR tightly hangs onto my shoulders. I didn't mind. I mean, despite that he's an insane robot, he was kinda cool (despite that one time that he took my camera). GIR has a slightly different appearance; he is a little taller than I remember and he looks a little more like a kid. Not by much, but still. Where's Zim now? How does he still remember me? Didn't he wipe me away from his mind? Or was that temporary? The thought of him forgetting everything about me hurt... Real bad... I still don't know if I love him or if he still loves me but either way, I had to find him and get some answers.

I find a note on the ground, and it's slightly wrinkled. I bend down and pick it up. "What's that big-head?" I bite down on my lip to prevent myself from saying anything. Then I read.

_"Dib,_

_I don't know how to say this... Nor do I know how to write this. The computer wrote it for me."_

Which that explains why the hand-writing was too perfect for Zim to write on paper.

_"All these events that had happened... I don't know how to explain them. I don't understand why it had to be you. we hated each other... Right? To tell you the truth, Dib, I was never truly an invader. I found that out when I went back to my Tallest and begged for a different mission. Yes, I begged. You probably never get to see me do it though. Never."_

Right... And him telling me how much he craved for this non-existing 'poison' wasn't begging?

_"I chose to write you this because... Because... I just can't seem to tell you what exactly is happening to me. It feels weird Dib. I've seen how humans are and I don't know if I want this or not. It's so hard to explain... And it's so confusing... Yet, when you're around, it makes some sense, not much, but some. I don't know if I still hate you..."_

Huh... His computer knew how to write pretty good. No spelling errors or anything, and it seems like it knows how Zim is feeling, for some odd reason.

_"I'm at skool now, and I'll be back soon. Rest up and don't move around too much. I want to talk to you when I come back."_

There is no signature, but I can tell this was from Zim. And even if it was from Lia she would've signed it anyway. She would've also written it herself. What does he want to talk about? Normally he doesn't just want to talk, so this had to be important. "WHAT IS IT BIG-HEAD?" GIR squeals, looking over my shoulder. He has to stop doing that... My poor ears... "A letter..." I mumble, and I know that he can hear me. I know that robots don't really have genders, but GIR's definitely a male, one way or the other. "ISH IT FROM MASTAH?" I put him down on the ground, but then he clings onto my leg, like a child would. "Yeah... It's from Zim." I find my way back up to the upper part of Zim's base (while dragging GIR along). I might as well get something to eat, but what does Zim eat? From most of what I've seen, he's been eating junk food, but I'm not even sure if he stores it up here. Maybe he would have something, because of GIR. I open the refrigerator and, lucky me, found some food. It wasn't much, couple slices of ham, eggs and a weird green blob the bubbled, even now. That's probably some kind of failed experiment Zim or GIR did in the past, but it looks really... Really... I dunno, weird, but that's only basically describing it. I take out one of the eggs and closed the door. I'm not the world's best cook, but I could cook the basic stuff at least.

After I finished cooking and eating I just had to look around. I mean, how many times have I actually got a good look around the place? That would be, uh, none. Some technology is really strange, but others look similar to what is here on Earth. "Dib-human!" Zim calls from the upper part of his base. Crap. How long was I down here? I quickly go back up and look around for Zim. He is at the door, which was closing behind him. "Mastah, what are you-?"

"Go outside GIR. I'll get you when I'm finished talking to Dib." GIR nods and skips outside, putting the dog costume on. Zim turns back to me. "Dib... Tell me... Do humans have poison or not?" I sigh and sit on the couch. "I don't know anymore Zim..." He gives me a weird look. "I give up on trying to think of a logical way of explaining this... Because the more I do think about it, the more I get frustrated and I'm tired of it..."

"So..." Zim says, voice trailing off. "There is no answer to this then?" I stand back up. "Maybe there is." He takes a step back. "What are you going to do Dib-human?"

"Something that'll probably answer both our questions." I walk over to him and quickly place my hand at the back of his head, pulled him close and kiss him. He isn't responding right now. Maybe I have to try something else... He probably won't like it, but there's only one way to find out... I slowly lick his lips, which makes him jump a little in surprise. It felt weird at first, but now I find myself doing it again and again. Finally, I think he's used to it and opens his mouth slightly, but he snakes his tongue into my mouth. This surprises me, then he pushes up against a wall, both of his claws at the back of my neck. This starts to scare me, but... His tongue feels a little weird in my mouth, and I can't help but to feel it with my tongue. Zim moans slightly in reply to this. At least one of us don't feel weird in this. His tongue starts to coil around my tongue, which shocked me! I back up more against the wall, but that only gave him more of an advantage. I think he's starting to enjoy this a little too much, but why don't I stop this? Finally, he breaks the kiss and looks right at me. "I... I think I found my answer Dib..."


	12. Chapter 12

-Next few days-

Finally, everything is now calmed down. I lay down on my bed, thinking everything over. How could things like this happen to me? And why? What did I do to piss life off in the first place? Well, maybe life doesn't always hate me, it was just confusing, that's all. I dunno. I quit trying to find out why life seemed to hate me and why things like this happen to me. Anyway, yeah, that's my story. Me and Zim? Well... We still aren't sure about each other, but he _has _been a lot more nicer to me. Lia too. Yep, she bcame our friend, although she still picks on Zim all the time. How was Lia? She's been all right, still likes me though, but she'll get used to it. Life at home wasn't any different though. It was still the same and-

"Dib!"

"Gah!"

-Third POV-

Dib had jumped when Lia shouted his name when she was right behind him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, raising his voice. "A more interesting question would be, what are you doing?" He looked at all of the paper that was on his already cluttered desk, which had all sorts of paranormal pictures. "Nothing." He lied. "Lemmie see!" Lia grabbed one of the papers that he had written and started reading. "Hey! Give it back!"

"No." She teased. Dib reached out for it, but she simply just took a step towards the door. "Give it back!" He shouted. "Uh, nope." She said with a smile, and as if she knew what Dib was doing to do next, she darted out of the room. "Lia!" He yelled in rage, chasing after her. Why did she decide to visit, out of all days? "What the hell are you two doing?" Gaz hissed when the two of them ran into the living room. "Give it back!" Dib shouted, pointing at Lia and ignoring his sister. "Never." Lia teased. Gaz groaned and went to her room for more peace and quiet so she could focus more on her game then those two morons.

After an hour or so, Dib finally got his paper back. "Why is it that you humans think it is a good idea to record something of your life? It makes no sense." Dib chuckled slightly as he organized his paper into a folder. "I dunno. I guess it's just so we wouldn't forget how it was during the time."

"But that's what your memories are for, right?" Lia asked. He nodded. "Yeah, but you do forget the little details. I don't want to forget anything." Lia smiled. "All right, I guess you do have a point. By the way, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Which one of you is the girl, you or Zim?" Dib rolled his eyes and facepalmed. _Really God? Really? _

**A/N: Yep, that's the end, and I have decided to make a sequel! But! I want to have a contest! Whoever writes the best ZaDr or whoever draws the best scene from this fic, they will be the first one to read the first chapter of the sequel! I only have one rule: Keep the rating K-T and if you are writing, please tell me the title of the fic so I can see. You can choose to make it a one-shot or an actual fic. All right, that's it! Have fun and the contest will end in Febuary! (I will have an exact date when the time gets closer) ~Luna**


End file.
